the_paradigm_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
The Girl Wonder
The story of Maron Namakaze begins with Shinju Namakaze, a nuclear physicist born and raised in Tokyo. An exceptionally intelligent man, he became respected and well-known in his home country. In 1990 he agreed to travel to Paradigm City in America to give a lecture on nuclear physics and it's applications. While attending the conference he met Heather Staples, a particle physicist also attending the same conference. One might say it was truly love at first sight. The couple married one year later, and decided to raise their family in the lush beauty of Darkness Falls. In 1993, the couple received a visit from an individual they have not named. This woman handed them a newborn infant girl, asking the Namakazes to raise her. They agrred, and named the girl Maron. Named after her great-grandmother on her mother's side, Maron was raised with dutiful love and kindness by her adoptive parents, and especially doted upon by her father. Namakaze didn't spoil his daughter but through demonstrations of hard work and a positive attitude, lectures on always doing the right thing, and displays of affection and respect molded the young lady into a law abiding citizen that any parent would be proud of. By the time Maron began attending primary school she was growing beyond her classmates, giving displays of intellect that seemed only proper owing to the professions of both her parents. She took a keen interest in science, focusing on engineering and, of course, physics. She also developed a profound and deep seated love for gymnastics after watching the 1998 Olympics. Her parents were quick to encourage her in this hobby. She attended gymnastics classes daily, maintained her 4.0 grade average, and became well known as a very congenial young lady. When she was fourteen she tried out and made the cheerleading team at Darkness Falls Junior High and loved this as much as her gymnastics. It was her dream to someday herself become an Olympic gymnast. Alas, this was not to be. On October 7, 2008, Maron complained of severe pain in all of her joints. Her parents initially put these complaints away as simple growing pains, but when the pain began to intensify in the evening they sent Maron to bed, promising to take her to a doctor the following morning. Maron cuddled up in her sheets and was nearly asleep when her mutation kicked in. She, her bed, and most of her second story bedroom came crashing down into the kitchen below. Maron was quickly rushed to a doctor by her parents. All three of them were confused and frightened by what had happened. When they got into the car, Maron went straight though and the vehicle was totally demolished. They walked to the hospital, and when told to step on the scale Maron was horrified when the piece of equipment flattened under her. The doctor, not knowing what else to do, called a Longbow specialist. The medical scientist examined Maron thoroughly, and finally came to the conclusion that she was a mutant, and that her mutation had amplified her personal density. She weighed five tonnes. Maron was shattered. All the simple things she had once taken for granted had been taken away from her. She could no longer ride in vehicles, or use elevators; or indeed even walk up a flight of stairs. Gymnastics was now impossible. Maron fell into a severe depression. On an august night, Maron was sitting out on the front lawn in a deep gloom and her father, her best friend, came out to join her. They talked quietly together, and Namakaze then made a statement that would further change Maron's life forever. This was his statement: "Maron.There are some things you can't do anymore, very true. But consider the things you can. With your power and talents, you are an amazing, beautiful girl wonder. Paradigm City is a city that's rotting from within, and crying out for a hero. You can answer that call. I believe in you, win or lose. I will always beleive in you." Since that conversation Maron Namakaze, the Girl Wonder, has become the self-proclaimed defender of Darkness Falls and indeed all of Paradigm City. In her long career she has fought crime from the lowly thug to world threatening super villains. She has saved countless lives, rescued countless people, and has saved the planet on two different occasions. Her name has become very well known in the city, and she has been honored by the mayor and even Paragon for her efforts at keeping the peace. She has become in all ways, truly, the Girl Wonder and she has no plans of stopping. Personality Publically, Maron is amiable, polite, and a bit of a chatterbox. She is a very welcoming soul and especially loves spending time with children, extolling the virtues of law and order. She has been raised well and has a heart of solid courage; she thinks nothing of throwing herself into harm's way to protect a civilian. She believes that everyone can be redeemed, regardless of what crimes they have committed, and refuses to ever take a life or use her full strength on a foe she knows can't take the blow. She has even gone so far as to stop her fellow heroes from striking when the result of the blow could permanently injure or kill a foe. Quote "You bad bois are under arrest!" Powers Maron Namakaze is a True Malvan, and as such shares the same powers that all Malvans glean under a yellow star. Her cells store and convert sunlight at a much greater capacity, endowing her with a host of superhuman abilities. Her strength operates at superhuman levels, allowing her to lift and carry up to 100 tons of weight. Because of the strength she is capable of utilizing, she can make leaps of up to five miles, and run at speeds of up to 800 miles per hour. Her molecules are much more densly packed than those of humans, giving her virtual invulnerability; she can withstand military grade hardware and explosives, Such attacks cannot do her lasting injury, but they do hurt. It has been speculated that she might be able with withstand a nuclear assault, but this is highly unlikely. The extra energy her cells produce allow her the rare ability to fly, and in outer space she is capable of flying at faster than light speeds; though she still needs air to breathe and cannot withstand an outer space environment without some sort of protective or environmental suit. She is immune to extremes of temperature, able to survive in harsh hot or cold environments provided she has enough nourishment and fluids. She can hold her breath for up to 10 minutes. Like all Malvans, Girl Wonder is capable of converting solar energy into bursts of energy which eminate from her eyes. Additionally, sunlight allows her to see through solid objects but, oddly, her x-ray vision cannot penetrate lead or lead-lined substances. Lastly, Maron possesses such a strong force of will that mental attacks which would otherwise control her mind or dictate her behavior do not affect her, under the conditions that she must be aware of such psychic attacks and must use her willpower to overcome them. Because Girl Wonder spent most of her career as a crime-fighter operating under the belif that she was a mutant and unaware of her true capabilities she tends to rely on the powers she understands: her strength, damage resistance, and leaping. As such, she very rarely makes use of the full scope of her powers. Skills Girl Wonder is bilingual, speaking both English and Japanese. She is a skilled gymnast and cheerleader, a great dancer, and an exceptionally good cook. She is very intelligent, with a thorough working knowledge of mechanical engineering and nuclear physics. Her experience in fighting crime has made her into an especially gifted brawler with dozens of street fighting tactics to draw upon as she needs them. In her time with Heroes Unlimited she has been trained to become a capable and imaginative leader, and often takes new superheroes under her wing. She is especially good with mutants whom have little to no control over their powers, helping such individuals learn to live with and utilize their new gifts. Rouges Gallery Since beginning her career, The Girl Wonder has battled numerous criminals, some of them often enough that they have been counted as her personal rouges gallery. Maron's rouge's gallery consists of: -'Hellbound/Black Delilah': Though the two Maron's are heroes, they despise each other and their moral outlooks are dissimilar enough that each considers the other a villain. '-Poinsettia': Once a member of Heroes Unlimited and one of Girl Wonder's best friends, Poinsettia turned criminal for reasons unknown. Heartbroken by the betrayal, Girl Wonder has vowed to someday bring Poinsettia to justice while it's evident that Poinsettia has vowed to end Girl Wonder. Maron and Poinsettia once had an epic battle that demolished downtown Samarqand, '-The Arsenic Dolls and The Black Rabbit Clan': The Girl Wonder has vowed to bring down both of these criminal empires. As such, there have been times when one or both have hired mercensry villians to try to end Maron's reign of justice. So far, none have succeeded. Orin Malus: An alien that crash landed on Earth, Malus made the mistake of picking a fight with Maron under the mistaken belief that she was just a typical Malvan. Since then, Orun and Maron have battled many times. Orun Malus is Maron's arch-nemesis. Category:Heroes Category:Characters